


Dans les méandres de l'amitié

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 27. Iwaizumi et Yamaguchi se croisent un jour où ce dernier sort de son entrainement avec Shimada. Ils sympathisent très vite, leur relation prenant progressivement un autre tournant. Cependant leurs amis d'enfance vont mal vivre ce changement. Hinata et Sugawara décident alors d'aider le numéro 12. IwaYama, OiSuga, TsukiHina.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête IwaYama avec une pincée de TsukiHina, un zeste de OiSuga, le tout saupoudré de KageKen (qui est plutôt implicite). Donc, au programme de l'amour et des petits soucis rencontrés lorsqu'une amitié est fusionnelle. Bonne lecture :) et que le cosmos brûuuuule (désolée, j'ai fait une overdose de Saint Seiya ces derniers temps).

Tout avait commencé à partir d'une rencontre. La nuit était tombée lorsque Tadashi sortit de la boutique de Shimada-san. Il avait suivi les conseils de ce dernier mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant? Le numéro 12 l'espérait au fond de lui, tout comme il espérait rester sur le terrain plus longtemps.

Ce fut lors de ce moment de reflexion qu'il percuta malgré lui quelqu'un.

Tadashi reconnut le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. "Ah pardon.", lui dit-il avec hésitation. Iwaizumi possédait une prestance qui l'intimidait même plus que lorsqu'il était aux cotés de Tsukki. Les yeux verts qui le regardaient avaient l'air de le scruter, de le jauger plus qu'il n'en fallait. Il le fuit pour ne pas y croiser en plus du mépris."Tu es un joueur de Karasuno? Celui qui a rafflé pas mal de points contre mon équipe avec des services smashés flottants? Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné."

Tadashi leva lentement les yeux pour y voir un sourire sympathique. "Merci, répondit-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, mais il n'y a pas de quoi être impressionné.

\- C'est surtout parce que tu as changé entre les deux matchs que mon équipe et la tienne ont fait ensemble. Tu es passé de quelqu'un de très timide à quelqu'un de plus déterminé. Même Oikawa appréhendait tes services."

Tadashi était incrédule. Oikawa? Craindre ses services? Il l'avait plutôt vu frémir d'anticipation à l'idée de voir Hinata à l'arrière, plutôt que devant le filet. C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait observer depuis un banc. "Pardonne-moi de ne pas te croire."

Il n'a vraiment pas confiance en lui mais quelque chose en lui m'interresse.

"Euh, cela te dit qu'on se voit de temps en temps?, demanda Hajime en fuyant légèrement son regard, cela lui faisait bizarre de demander ça, histoire qu'on fasse connaissance. Je n'ai pas entrainement le lundi."

Tadashi réfléchit.

Certes, il avait sympathisé avec les membres de son équipe mais cela ne restait qu'au stade de connaissance, mis à part peut-être Hinata qu'il s'évertuait d'aide pour les examens. Non, son seul véritable ami était Tsukki qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance mais il fallait que ça change. Le numéro 12 n'allait pas rester définitivement dans son ombre et puis il pouvait très bien manquer un entrainement ou deux.

"C'est d'accord."

Et c'était ainsi que la relation entre Iwaizumi et Yamaguchi commença.

Lycée de Karasuno, local du club de volley :

Tsukishima trouvait Yamaguchi bizarre ces derniers temps. Son ami manquait des fois des entrainements seulement les lundis et ce n'était pas pour voir Shimada-san. Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. "Eh, Yamaguchi, fit Tanaka en s'approchant de lui, est-ce que tu as une petite amie? Tu as tendance à sécher les lundis."

Tadashi eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il mit son t-shirt. Il n'osait pas leur dire qu'il fréquentait le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai même s'ils avaient réussi à prendre leur revanche. "Je vais voir Shimada-san pour m'entrainer aux services.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus performants, ces derniers temps, remarqua Nishinoya en lui tapotant l'épaule, si ça continue, on va t'appeler le maitre du service trompeur de la mort qui tue.

\- C'est trop cool comme surnom, s'extasia Hinata pendant que Kageyama était occupé à envoyer des textos, j'aimerai en avoir un aussi.

\- On t'en trouvera un Shouyou, le rassura le libero.

Le numéro 12 eut un discret soupir de soulagement que seul Tsukishima remarqua. Yamaguchi cachait quelque chose. "Nous allons au gymnase, déclara le capitaine sur le point de partir avec Sugawara et Asahi avant de s'adresser à Kageyama sur le seuil, Kageyama, je ne sais pas avec qui tu communiques mais il faut que tu arrêtes. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'entrainement."

Le numéro 9 sursauta légèrement avant de répondre avec embarras. "Oui, Sawamura-san, je suis désolé."

Hinata lui tapota le dos pour le rassurer. "Tu pourras lui parler après, si tu le souhaites." Le passeur hocha la tête sans mot dire. Le roux essayait souvent de l'aider pour ce genre de choses et même si cela l'avait énervé au début, maintenant, cela l'encourageait dans le bon sens.

Ils partirent tous en direction du gymnase pour commencer l'entrainement.

Lycée d'Aoba Jousai :

"Nice receive, Watari, fit Iwaizumi au libero avant de retourner sur le banc pour boire. Oikawa le rejoignit pendant qu'il portait la bouteille à ses lèvres." On ne rentre plus ensemble, ces derniers lundis, fit le capitaine. Sous-entendu "Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si passionnant pour que tu ne rentres pas avec moi les lundis?"

\- Désolé d'avoir moi aussi une vie privée, rétorqua Hajime après avoir bu une gorgée, et que la tienne soit initeressante, ajouta-t-il avant que le capitaine n'eut le temps d'avoir des envolées lyriques concernant sa vie amoureuse.

\- Tu n'es pas cool, Iwa-chan, s'offusqua Tooru en faisant légèrement la moue, puis-je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue? Quelqu'un que je connais? A moins que cela soit une fille dépitée parce qu'elle ne peut pas sortir avec moi. Cela dit, c'est la chose la plus prob...Aïe!" Iwaizumi venait de lui frapper la tête. "Continuons de nous entrainer."

Tooru le regarda partir sur le terrain en se frottant la tête. Ainsi donc, Iwa-chan voyait quelqu'un d'autre en plus de lui. Cela lui déplut énormement. Personne n'avait le droit de passer au-dessus de lui concernant les priorités de son ami d'enfance. Il allait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et il ferait payer cette personne.

Le lundi arriva et Tadashi attendit Hajime non loin de son lycée. "Ça va?, lui demanda le vice-capitaine, je ne suis pas en retard?

\- Non, je suis arrivé en avance, répondit le numéro 12 en lui adressant un sourire rassurant qui le fit rougir légèrement. Il avait l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous. Ils marchèrent tout en bavardant et Iwaizumi aimait avec quelle facilité il pouvait parler avec Yamaguchi. C'était quelqu'un de très doux ayant beaucoup de considération pour les autres. "Quand Sugawara n'est pas dans les parages, je veille toujours à ce que Hinata ne fait pas trop de bêtises. Il a tendance à foncer un peu partout et Kageyama n'aide pas dans ce sens.

\- Justement, déclara Hajime, est-ce que Kageyama s'est bien intégré dans votre équipe? J'ai vu qu'il avait changé mais...

-...Tout va bien, le rassura Tadashi, Hinata et Sugawara font toujours en sorte qu'il aille un peu plus vers les autres même s'il passe du temps sur son téléphone portable ces derniers temps.

\- Je vois. Tant mieux." Il fut content que Kageyama ait pu trouver une équipe qui lui avait appris la confiance aux autres. "Je m'inquiétais parce que Kageyama avait eu la vie dure à Kitagawa Daiichi entre la jalousie d'Oikawa et celle des autres membres du club, il s'est vite renfermé.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça maintenant."

Une main effleura la sienne. Tadashi leva les yeux pour voir Hajime fuir du regard. Il eut un petit sourire avant de lui prendre tendrement la main. "Et si nous allions boire quelque chose? Je connais un bon salon de thé.

Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai opina de la tête avant qu'ils n'aillent au lieu conseillé par le numéro 12. Ils s'assirent donc à une table où Hajime prit un thé pendant que Tadashi commenda une tartelette au citron. Il regarda un moment le brun en train de boire sa tasse et trouvait qu'il en imposait seulement par sa posture. "J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

-Euh, non, s'empressa de dire Tadashi, c'est juste que tu as tellement de prestance. Je me demande si je pourrai être ainsi un jour.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t'imposer un max, fit Hajime en posant tranquillement sa tasse, tu as d'autres qualités comme le fait que tu sois prévenant envers les autres, par exemple. Il faut juste que tu te montres tel que tu es avec fierté." En y pensant, c'était vrai qu'il enviait Nishinoya pour son attitude décomplexée. "On a tous des qualités qui nous est propre, poursuivit Hajime, par contre, je dois t'avouer que j'envie le fait que toi, un seconde, soit plus grand que moi.

\- Oh, je ne te dépasse que d'un ou deux petits centimètres, fit Tadashi en se grattant la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Hajime sentit son coeur fondre malgré lui.

\- C'est justement un ou deux centimètres que j'aimerai avoir, bougonna gentiment Hajime, comment j'arriverai à dépasser Oikawa sinon?"

Le numéro 12 eut un petit rire avant de reprendre : "Kageyama nous a dit qu'Oikawa et toi jouez au volley ensemble depuis la primaire.

\- Oui, c'est mon ami d'enfance, répondit Hajime en finissant sa tasse de thé, et un enquiquineur de première aussi. Je dois être tout le temps derrière lui pour éviter qu'il fasse de bêtises."

Tadashi aurait pu aimer dire la même chose de Tsukki mais ce n'était pas le cas, cela l'attrista grandement. Hajime le remarqua. "Euh, Oikawa et moi, nous sommes qu'amis." Hein? Le vice-capitaine fut énormement embarassé face au regard interrogateur que lui lançait Yamaguchi. Ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait ainsi? J'ai été trop présomptueux. "Oublie ce que je viens de dire." Une main se posa tendrement sur la sienne. "Non, c-ça me rassure en fin de compte."

Des yeux verts cherchèrent une réponse dans le regard fuyant mais celle-ci fut évidente. Il en fut content. "Je pensais juste à mon ami Tsukki, continua-t-il, il s'agit de mon ami d'enfance mais des fois j'ai l'impression de n'être que son ombre. On s'est connu en primaire où il m'a indirectement sauvé des garçons avaient tendance à me harceler à cause de mes taches de rousseur.

\- Pourtant, je trouve ça mignon, déclara Hajime en les effleurant du bout de son doigt, ce qui provoqua une légère rougeur chez le numéro 12.

\- Euh, m-merci, bafouilla Tadashi avant de poursuivre, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'aurais aimé que notre amitié soit plus d'égal à égal, un peu comme Hinata et Kageyama même s'ils ont tendance à le nier plus qu'autre chose. Tsukki est mon seul véritable ami à proprement parler, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression de ne dépendre que de lui et cela m'énerve."

Yamaguchi lui faisait penser un peu à Oikawa dans ce sens donc il comprenait. Cependant, à la différence de son ami d'enfance qui profitait de la situation, Tadashi souhaitait s'en affranchir, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Tsukki...Ah oui, c'était Tsukishima, celui que Oikawa appelait le binoclard, le numéro 11 qui était super grand. Hajime l'avait trouvé certes antipathique notamment envers Kageyama et le numéro 10 mais il s'était révélé être un bon tacticien, notamment lorsque Kyoutani avait été sur le terrain. Tadashi avait plus discuté qu'avec les autres joueurs, il comprenait mieux. "Il vaut mieux que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens, déclara Hajime, et s'il comprend pas, c'est que ce n'est pas un bon ami."

Certes, lui-même avait l'ascendance sur Oikawa concernant leur amitié mais il en abusait seulement pour le garder sur le droit chemin, non par pure gratification personnelle. "Merci du conseil, Iwaizumi-san.

\- De rien."

Tadashi fut surpris de le voir payer les deux additions avant de lui donner la main lorsqu'ils furent sortis du salon de thé. La nuit était tombée et Hajime assista pour raccompagner le numéro 12 chez lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail de sa maison. Tadashi plongea son regard dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient avec tendresse et appréhension, peut-être dans l'attente d'un premier pas.

Ce qu'il fit en avançant vers lui. Hajime lui caressa la joue avant de baisser lentement son visage, effleurant les lèvres du plus grand d'un petit baiser tendre et doux. Tadashi y répondit maladroitement avant de le rompre. Ils ne pouvaient plus dire qu'ils se voyaient en toute amitié.

"Tu veux sortir avec moi, Tadashi?, murmura Hajime d'une voix basse et hésitante.

\- Oui, Hajime, cela sera avec plaisir."

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en ignorant qu'ils étaient suivis respectivement par trois personnes.

Lycée de Karasuno, local du club de volley, deux jours plus tard :

"Ben alors, Kageyama, demanda Tanaka en le regardant envoyer un texto, à qui tu envoies tous ces messages? Ta petite amie?

\- Au passeur de Nekoma, répondit le passeur en finissant d'envoyer son message.

\- Hein? Celui qui a une mine de deterré?, s'enquit Nishinoya, je pensais que c'était ton ami, Shouyou.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, fit le roux, comme Kageyama voulait à tout prix connaitre Kenma parce qu'il a trouvé qu'il est un bon passeur, j'ai décidé de lui donner son numéro afin qu'ils puissent en parler tous les deux."

De plus, comme ils étaient tous deux asociaux comme pas permis, cela permettrait à ses deux amis de communiquer un peu. Kageyama s'était aussi interessé aux jeux vidéos depuis peu sans que son intéret fut excessif.

"Kageyama a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Hinata, commenta Sugawara à voix basse pendant que Daichi et lui terminaient de se changer.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, dit Daichi, par contre tu sembles bien soucieux et Tsukishima est plus renfermé que d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Euh, rien d'important, répondit Sugawara, allez, on va au gymnase."

Daichi se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il attendrait que Suga et lui furent seuls pour en parler. Hinata, de son coté, observait Tsukishima et Yamaguchi à la dérobée. Le blond semblait distant envers ton ami, plus froid aussi. Le roux sentait que le numéro 11 était de très méchante humeur.

Cela l'inquiétait.

Il n'aimait pas voir cette ambiance dans l'équipe, cela lui rappelait Noya-san et Asahi-san au moment de leur retour et puis, il était aussi préoccupé par l'état de Tsukishima mais c'était une autre histoire. "Eh, on va au gymnase." Le roux se tourna vers Kageyama puis partit avec lui.

Tadashi était un peu déprimé durant l'entrainement. Est-ce que Tsukki était au courant pour Hajime et lui? Cela expliquerait son comportement étrange et très immature entre le regard froid et le fait qu'il enfilait ses écouteurs à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il les avait suivis? "Yamaguchi, ça va?" Hinata s'était assis sur le banc à coté de lui, inquiet. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué et...

\- Tu peux très bien nous en parler." Le roux et le numéro 12 levèrent leurs yeux vers Sugawara qui leur adressa un sourire rassurant. "Allons dehors pour en discuter."

Kei regardait Hinata, Yamaguchi et Sugawara sortir du gymnase. Le numéro 2 et lui avaient suivi Yamaguchi lundi dernier, écoutant discrètement leur conversation au salon de thé, à quelques tables d'eux qui furent dissimulées par des plantes décoratives et même si le fait qu'il était avec Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas choqué à proprement parler (après tout, il était libre de sortir avec qui il veut), les mots qu'il avait dit au sujet de leur relation amicale restait en mémoire. "Tsukki est mon seul véritable ami à proprement parler mais des fois, j'ai l'impression de ne dépendre que de lui et cela m'énerve."

Cela l'avait irrité mais au fond, peut-être avait-il raison. Et s'il avait aimé cette ascendance qu'il avait eu sur Yamaguchi, se sentant supérieur à lui de cette manière comme le fait de le voir en train de l'admirer, de le mettre sur un piédestal malgré le fait qu'il lui disait de se taire dans ces moments-là? Et puis, quelle était cette sensation qui avait grandi dans son coeur lorsqu'il avait vu Iwaizumi l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte? Il s'était senti...Délaissé, abandonné même.

Yamaguchi avait été son seul ami parce qu'il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en avoir un, son grand frère Akiteru suffisait à l'époque où il était en primaire. Puis, en le voyant en train de le suivre partout, il s'était dit qu'après tout, tout le monde avait un copain, alors pourquoi pas lui?

Maintenant que ce dernier avait un petit ami, Kei comprit combien leur amitié était importante pour lui.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il réagissait d'une manière bien immature et contradictoire vu qu'il éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais...Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer ça.

Lycée d'Aoba Jousai :

Hajime regardait Oikawa s'entrainer avec plus d'intensité. Il était bien tendu aujourd'hui et il lui donnait l'impression qu'il essayait encore de se surmener. "Hé, Oikawa, arrête-toi un peu." Le capitaine l'ignora. "J'ai dit de t'arrêter." Tooru rangea la balle dans le panier sans mot dire. Il mourrait d'envie de lancer une de ses piques à Iwa-chan mais celui-ci serait capable de deviner qu'il les avait suivi hier. Il n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs, la pipelette et la grande asperge à lunettes les avaient espionnés aussi à quelques tables de lui.

Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas briser leur amitié donc il avait décidé de le cacher et d'attaquer insidieusement le numéro 12. Une partie de lui fut contente que le petit ami d'Iwa-chan ne fut pas Tobio-chan, une autre s'en contrefichait totalement que cela fut son rival ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Le capitaine regarda l'horloge suspendue à un des murs du gymnase avant de partir précipitamment en ignorant les cris de Mizoguchi. "J'ai quelque chose à faire, déclara-t-il avant de partir pour le local se changer et chercher ses affaires. "Iwaizumi, tu le suis, fit le coach.

Hajime hocha la tête avant de sortir à son tour du gymnase. Il prit la décision de le suivre discrètement.

Lycée de Karasuno :

L'entrainement était terminé et tout le monde était occupé à troquer les vêtements de sport contre leure uniformes. Hinata avait décidé de suivre le plan de Sugawara. Il avait été au courant de la situation de Yamaguchi et Tsukishima et en réfléchissant, il s'était mis à essayer de se mettre à leurs places si jamais Kageyama sortait avec Kenma. Cela dit, il avait l'impression que cela serait bientôt le cas vu la façon dont le passeur de Nekoma parlait de lui dans ses messages.

Il trouvait le numéro 9 interessant, appréciait sa curiosité et il souhaitait le revoir lors d'un prochain match d'entrainement pour lui parler. Pourtant, il savait qu'au fond de lui, Kageyama ne le laisserait pas tomber néanmoins, il se demandait si le passeur ne ressentirait pas justement ce genre d'émotions...L'amitié, c'est des fois bien compliqué, pensa-t-il avec morosité. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que ses amis furent heureux.

"Tu viens, Hinata?, fit Kageyama qui l'attendait sur le seuil alors que tout le monde, sauf Tsukishima et Sugawara, étaient partis.

\- Hinata a quelque chose à faire, se dépêcha de dire Sugawara en le poussant gentiment vers la sortie, je te laisse les clés, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du roux.

Shouyou hocha la tête pendant que le numéro 2 ferma la porte. Le blond était trop occupé à ranger les affaires qu'il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde fut parti sauf Hinata. Il avait tendance à prendre trop de temps ces temps-ci. Même si le fait de rester seul avec le roux lui plaisait, il aurait aimé que cela fut dans d'autres circonstances. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata?, rétorqua-t-il d'un air moqueur, tu ne devrais pas être avec le roi? A moins qu'il ne veuille plus de toi?"

A la place de s'énerver, Hinata eut un regard triste. Cela l'étonna d'ailleurs, de le voir comme ça, il se serait faché tout rouge normalement. Le blond décida de l'ignorer et s'apprêta à partir quand deux paumes le poussèrent brutalement, le faisant tomber à terre. "Que...?"Shouyou se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de le serrer dans ses bras, calant la tête de Kei contre son torse et commençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Yamaguchi ne va pas t'abandonner, tu sais?" Le numéro 11 mit un temps avant de répondre. Cela voulait dire que Sugawara en avait parlé à Yamaguchi et Hinata. Il tiqua de la langue. "Tes bons sentiments m'écoeurent. Tu crois que tout ira mieux après avoir dit ça?" Kei trouva l'étreinte du numéro 10 agréable mais il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Sa tête fut violemment retirée. "Et toi, tu crois que cela ira mieux en parlant comme ça aux autres?, rétorqua Shouyou en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu critiques Kageyama, mais là, tu es pire que lui."

Les prunelles ambrées le fixaient avec colère mais Kei y lut aussi de l'inquiétude. "Je...tiens beaucoup à toi, déclara Shouyou en fuyant son regard, je sais, tu dois trouver ça bizarre venant de moi mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, Kei, je..." Il se tut en rougissant légèrement.

Ainsi donc, ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Par contre, il venait de faire connaissance avec une nouvelle facette de Shouyou qui n'était pas désagréable. Il prit le visage du roux entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le numéro 10 eut un moment de surprise avant d'y répondre, tout content. Leur relation changeait mais c'était un bon changement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le reste de l'équipe était sur le point d'atteindre la sortie de leur lycée quand Oikawa les attendait. Kageyama eut un moment de recul face au regard effrayant qu'il leur jetait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a, celui-là?, rétorqua Tanaka en s'approchant du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en compagnie de Nishinoya mais ils furent arrêtés par Sawamura. Tooru se dirigea vers Yamaguchi quand quelqu'un lui prit le bras. "Oikawa-san, tu voulais me parler?"

Le brun toisa les yeux noisettes de Sugawara qui, derrière son doux sourire, montrait une sévérité dissimulée. Il comprit le message de ce regard. Laisse mes cadets tranquille.

Oikawa eut un sourire de façade. "Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête? Et si nous allions en parler quelque part?" Sawamura et les autres les regardaient partir, très surpris, quand Yamaguchi vit Iwaizumi au loin. "Je vous laisse aussi, fit-il en partant le rejoindre, rentrez bien."

Hajime vit Tadashi arriver vers lui : "J'ai suivi Oikawa parce que je m'inquiétais mais on dirait que quelqu'un de votre équipe a compris ce qui se tramait.

\- Sugawara-san nous a espionné lors de notre dernier rendez-vous, fit Yamaguchi en détournant son regard, Tsukki aussi d'ailleurs mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa-t-il de dire, tout va s'arranger.

\- Tu en as parlé à ton ami ?, lui demanda Hajime en lui prenant la main.

\- Tsukki évite la conversation à chaque fois que je tente lui en parler, répondit Tadashi en soupirant, mais Hinata a décidé de s'en occuper. Je sais que c'est lâche mais..."

Hajime lui caressa doucement la joue : "Tu as essayé de le faire, Tadashi, ce n'est pas lâche."

Le numéro 12 fut rassuré par ces mots. Oui, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable et il espérait vraiment que Hinata et Sugawara arriveraient à aider leurs deux amis d'enfance. "Je vais te raccompagner, déclara ensuite Hajime en serrant tendrement la main dans la sienne.

Tadashi hocha la tête en lui souriant tendrement. "Je t'aime Hajime."

Celui-ci se retourna et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. "Moi aussi, Tadashi." Il le raccompagna ensuite chez lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Oikawa marchait en compagnie de Sugawara. Il trouvait la présence de la pipelette extrêmement réconfortante. Peut-être son doux sourire ou la main rassurante qui serrait la sienne. Le numéro 2 s'arrêta. "Cela doit être dur, n'est-ce pas?"

Oikawa ne répondit rien mais oui, c'était dur. De voir Iwa-chan le délaisser pour une autre relation, de le voir prendre un autre chemin que leur amitié. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner mais il ressentait un étrange vide. Il fut réconforté lar un regard noisette d'une grande douceur.

"Quand Daichi et Asahi se sont mis à sortir avec leurs petits amis, cela m'a fait mal à moi aussi mais cela ne les empêche pas de me voir et puis, ils ont le droit d'être heureux, non? D'ailleurs, je me suis trouvé bien égoiste en pensant plus à ma solitude qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour ne plus y penser?, lui demanda Oikawa, la détresse dans la voix.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je pense à moi et que je ne dépende pas des autres. Tout le monde a ses propres priorités et même si des personnes privilégient d'autres relations, cela ne veut automatiquement pas dire qu'elles en délaissent d'autres, surtout dans le cas d'une amitié de longue date comme la tienne. "

Tooru réfléchit. Ce que disait la pipelette avait du sens et il se sentait mieux après l'avoir écouté, comme s'il trouvait enfin la solution à un problème. "Je prendrai en compte ce que tu m'as dit, marmonna-t-il.

Koushi rit légèrement. Il avait trouvé Oikawa très puéril dans son attitude lorsqu'il avait cotoyé Kageyama lors du dernier match contre Aoba Jousai mais au fond, il était vraiment resté un grand enfant. "Je vais te laisser maintenant."fit-il en s'apprétant à partir.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir?" Sugawara se retourna et fut surpris de rencontrer un regard implorant.

\- Si tu le souhaites, répondit Sugawara, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il lui fit face en lui murmurant après lui avoir embrassé la joue : "Au revoir, Oikawa-san."

Il partit ensuite sous l'oeil médusé du capitaine d'Aoba Jousai.

Tadashi avait remarqué que des choses avaient changé depuis cette soirée. Tsukki et lui s'étaient réconciliés. Ils avaient eu une grande discussion ensemble et s'étaient mis d'accord que leurs relations respectives ne remettaient pas en question leur amitié. Au contraire.

Hinata venait souvent les voir à la pause déjeûner en compagnie de Kageyama et le numéro 12 trouvait maintenant les repas de midi beaucoup plus animés même si Tsukki s'amusait encore à charrier le passeur sur sa relation avec Kozume. Il trouvait son ami d'enfance un peu plus ouvert depuis qu'il sortait avec Hinata.

Oikawa venait au gymnase voir Sugawara tous les lundis au grand dam de leur capitaine. Le numéro 2 lui promit alors de se donner rendez-vous le week-end afin s'éviter une effusion de sang entre le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai et Tanaka. Oikawa s'était d'ailleurs calmé selon les dires de Hajime et il faisait des efforts pour accepter leur relation.

Le numéro 12 venait de se vêtir de son uniforme. C'était samedi soir et Hajime lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui donc il frémissait d'impatience. Il sortit ensuite du local en compagnie des autres membres et s'arrêta devant l'entrée du lycée. Hinata partait avec Tsukki pendant que Sugawara rejoignit Oikawa qui l'attendait.

Il vit Nishinoya quitter les lieux avec Asahi pendant que Tanaka rentrait avec les autres premières. Seuls Sawamura et Kageyama rentrèrent seuls mais le portable à la main probablement en train de discuter avec leurs petits amis respectifs. Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre?"

Tadashi sourit amoureusement à son petit ami. "Non, nous venons de finir." Hajime lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main puis tous deux partirent chez le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai pour passer la soirée en amoureux.


End file.
